The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection having a combustion chamber defined by a cylinder head and a piston having a trough and a fuel injection device mounted in the cylinder head for injecting fuel into the combustion chamber so that at least some of the fuel strikes the piston trough.
In modern internal combustion engines having auto-ignition and direct fuel injection, fuel in the form of multiple fuel jets is injected directly into the combustion chamber by means of an injection nozzle in such a way that the fuel strikes the piston head and is then dispersed in the combustion chamber. In order to optimize the combustion, a piston trough, which has an influence on the dispersion of the fuel in the combustion chamber, is nowadays provided in the piston head. This serves to improve the mixing of the fuel introduced in the combustion chamber with the combustion air.
DE 40 33 822 C2 discloses a diesel engine having direct fuel injection, with a piston which has a trough, wherein a recess is provided in the trough wall in order to detach the fuel as rapidly as possible from the trough wall in the peripheral direction of the trough. Despite the optimized piston trough, the reflected fuel in the combustion chamber is deflected towards the cylinder head, so that the formation of emissions and soot particles still remains high.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection wherein atomization of the fuel in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine is improved.